


no more memory anymore (only men on distant ships)

by daysinthespringsun



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream is angry, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hostage Situations, Hurt No Comfort, Minecraft but IRL, No beta we die like l’manburg, but also sad, it’s a little violent but no real violence happens, sapnap and george are also angry but scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysinthespringsun/pseuds/daysinthespringsun
Summary: “Dream we love you. We will always love you but your actions lately are something we cannot support. You’ve become so obsessed with blood Dream. Don’t you miss the flowers.“orGeorge and Sapnap confront Dream... it doesn’t go well.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	no more memory anymore (only men on distant ships)

**Author's Note:**

> title from ‘Touch Me’ from the Spring Awakening soundtrack

The handle of an axe was held tightly as the blade was pressed against soft skin. Fast, shallow breaths came out of the man who was now trapped between the axe blade and the chest of a man. There was silence. No one spoke in fear of killing the hostage. Said hostage was being held by a man whose eyes were red, his dark blond hair a mess, hands shaking, and his mask sitting on his face titled. It could have been lack of sleep or insanity either way this man did not look well.

“Is this what you wanted? I warned you. I fucking warned you what would happen! Did you listen? No, you didn’t!” The blond man yelled. His axe was inching closer to the throat of the poor man.

“Dream don’t you fucking dare! Don’t you dare touch him. You fucking left us. We are nothing to you just some annoying gum on your shoe. That’s all we’ll ever be to you Dream. Let him fucking go,” a brown-haired man with speaking up. His crossbow was trained at Dream’s head. He was prepared to shoot if need be. 

“You know nothing Sapnap.  _ Nothing _ . You don’t understand the first thing about running a world. You don’t understand how much effort I’ve put in to keep order and someone has always gone to fuck it up. First Tommy and Wilbur, then Schlatt and now you and George here,” Dream hand gripped and pulled the hostage’s, George’s, hair. “You used to be on my side. Both of you. For as long as I can remember. As something didn’t go your way and it was on my call you fucking leave me.  _ Leave me!” _

“Dream we di-,” George tried to speak but Dream’s grip just got tighter.

“Shut up George! You have attempted to undermine my rule and you know what I see? I see two selfish pricks who need to be dealt with. Two  _ enemies _ who need to be taken out.”

Sapnap’s anger rised as he focused his crossbow at the top of Dream’s head. “You don’t get to take us out Dream we’re not your fucking dogs and never were. We built this server  _ together.  _ We were here from day dot! We fought in our own wars, helped in others, we built amazing things, we had a  _ home  _ here. We were fucking happy Dream. Even when the rest of the world fought we had each other. You know who wrecked that Dream?  _ You did _ ! The second you told Tommy the only thing that was important to you was his discs and the second you gave George the kingship to only strip him of it, you lost our friendship. That is on you. No one else!” Droplets of water slowly fell from the corners of Sapnaps eyes as he whispered, “you brought this on yourself.”

Dream was still. No words left his mouth. The image of the three of them was a dramatic artwork. Three men standing in a throne room. One a hostage, one holding said hostage and the other in a fighting stance, prepared to strike if need be. All were frozen unsure what to do. George decided to speak up, “Dream we love you. We will always love you but your actions lately are something we cannot support. You’ve become so obsessed with blood Dream. Don’t you miss the flowers. The spring days when we would just go out to the river and just talk. I’m sorry Dream. I’m sorry that Sapnap and I left you. I am not sorry though for Sapnap and I standing up for yourselves and coming here to attempt to beat some sense into you. God knows you need it. Dream we don’t want to hurt you but you have hurt us. We miss the Dream we knew. We just want him back.”

Dream’s teeth clenched. This was not a time to show weakness. He needed to keep his facade, even if it was starting to break. He seethed, “I’m not that person anymore. I have a responsibility to this  _ whole _ server, not just you two. I removed George from the kingship to save him. How can’t you see that!?” All he wanted was his friends to be happy. This was all for them. It was always for them. 

“Dream, let him go please. We don’t have to fight today,” Sapnap’s voice was calm. The tears from his eyes had stopped now. “Let him go and we’ll leave. We’ll leave and you won’t see us again. George and I will keep our distance. If the server is more important to you than the feelings of your closest friends, go have your  _ damn _ server!” Sapnap was yelling now, harsh words echoing through the large halls, “George and I don’t want to be a part of it! We will leave!”

Dream didn’t speak. He didn’t move. He couldn’t bear to see them walk out of that door again. He didn’t want to do this alone. He didn’t want to be a tyrant, he wanted his friends and peace.

Without thinking Dream’s voice cracked as he whispered, “please, please don’t leave me.” Snapnap’s eyes which had been focused on George snapped to the smiley face. His mouth slightly opened in disbelief. Nertherite bounced onto the floor. The axe as well as George were free from the grips of Dream. George stumbled away from Dream, his hand on his throat reaching for Sapnap who pulled George behind him. Sapnap’s crossbow followed Dream’s head as the masked man fell onto the floor. 

Sapnap’s eyes met George’s and he softly said, “We should go.” George nodded. The guilt had seemed to crash into Dream all at once and he now seemed frozen in time, out of it, as he laid there, stuck, on the floor of this massive throne room.

Sapnap stepped out of the room. George turned around following suit. His voice ringed through the empty room, “sorry Dream. I don’t know if we can do this anymore. You’ve become too obsessed. We need some time to process all of this. If you need us, you know where we will be.”

As Dream heard George’s and Sapnap’s steps slowly get quieter as they echo through the hall wall tears started to fall from his eyes. He had just lost the only two people he  _ really  _ cared about. He lost them all becuase of this stupid fucking server. He would get them back, he vowed. He would burn this whole server to the ground if he had to. There was no point on this server if they weren’t by his side. Sobs slowly took over his body. Here he was a king without a kingdom, a god without followers, all alone sobbing on the floor of the throne room. His name was Dream and he was all alone.

**Author's Note:**

> tHANK YOU FOR READING !! I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A LOVELY DAY/NIGHT/EVENING/MORNING !!  
> my tumblr is daysinthespringsun if you wanna come have a chat :)


End file.
